Tú y yo
by YhophyWC
Summary: No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, de hecho no me interesaba, solo estaba perdida en recuerdos…


**Disclaimer: Solo eh tomado los nombres de los personajes de la queridisima Stephenie Meyer, la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Summary: **No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, de hecho no me interesaba, solo estaba perdida en recuerdos…

…**..**

**Tú y Yo.**

_/_…Si esto es un sueño, si lo es, por favor no me despiertes.../

La música retumbaba por todo el salón, cientos de luces alumbraban el lugar, la decoración de color celeste y azul francia, con blanco; era una fiesta de ensueño.

Los Cullen jamás dejaban detalle suelto, el benjamín de la familia cumplía sus 18 años, y nada mejor que una fiesta, donde todos estaban invitados, desde los de la "elite" hasta los… _¿Qué hacia yo aquí?_ No lo se, realmente no comprendo como deje que mi melliza me convenciera,

Rosalie era mi contraria, totalmente vivaz, sin preocupaciones por el futuro; solo le importaba vivir el hoy, físicamente se llevo casi toda la belleza, tenia lo mío, pero era nada comparado con mi hermana, a pesar de todo era feliz como estaba.

En realidad en este momento no estaba muy contenta que digamos, Rose había jurado, no que dijo jurado, había prometido por todas sus herramientas (ella tenia cierta debilidad y pasión por los coches) que no me dejaría sola, pero lo hizo en cuanto el idiota de Royce hizo acto de presencia, mi hermana era demasiado confiada con todo el mundo y el niñato rico "con problemas de comprensión" no era la excepción, la usaba para alardear que era el enamorado de la muchacha más hermosa de Forks, y no lo digo por que sea mi hermana.

Buscaba con la mirada algún conocido, pero ni una mosca, además ¿como reconocería a alguien si todos –incluyéndome- estábamos enfundados en disfraces para la ocasión? … justo cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida fue que vi a Jane Volturi; era una muy buena amiga, sonreí y comencé con la odisea de llegar al otro lado del salón, pasando por un mar de gente.

Cuando estaba a solo un metro de ella, sucedió algo que altero mi recorrido, una mano me tomo de un brazo, eh hizo que quedara estática…

_No podía ser él,… ¿Cómo rayos me convenció Rose para estar aquí? –Me reprendí mentalmente-¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Cómo no pensé que el estaría en el cumpleaños?_

–_Tenías la esperanza de que fuera así –dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza._

Me hizo girar y quede frente a él, mi recuerdo era una mancha borrosa que no le había hecho nada de justicia, estaba igual que siempre, con sus cabellos alborotados, me miraba con anhelo con _esa_ chispa en sus orbes, mientras sonreía tiernamente con _esa_ sonrisa deslumbrante llena de amor, que solo eran para mi. De un momento a otro me atrajo a su pecho, me abrazo como la primera vez, con ternura, con protección, con amor, como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Mis ojos me traicionaron, las lágrimas caían a mares, mojando su camisa; parecía una niña pequeña.

El dejaba besos en mi coronilla, mientras todo dejo de tener sentido, de tener importancia, no sentía el menor sonido más que el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón, que estaba igual al mío.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, de hecho no me interesaba, solo estaba perdida en recuerdos…

_Nuestro primer encuentro, en el que me impactaron sus orbes esmeraldas de tal manera que me asuste al tener tan cerca su rostro del mió; el sentimiento extraño al verlo con su "novia", el sentimiento de tristeza y alivio al saber que se habían alejado. Nuestras dichosas peleas en las que siempre al final mi sonrisa era el resultado su ceño fruncido, o cuando luego un día incierto apareció una flor en mi casillero y al girarme estaba el allí, y no me miraba con altanería sino con dulzura…_

_Cuando después de tantas negativas de mi parte él solo se planto frente a mí, y me tomo por los hombros para que yo no me moviera ni un centímetro, y después de recibir otro "no" me planto un beso, en ese momento él supo que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y no hubo marcha atrás. Desde ese momento fuimos Edward y Bella, juntos caminando a un mismo lugar, pero no todo dura para siempre, hacia 1 año y 7 meses el se había marchado. Era mayor que yo tres años el ahora estudiaba en Atlanta y yo era una niñata que le faltaban años para salir de secundaria, el dijo que si yo decidía no esperarlo estaría bien, el entendería mi decisión, era joven y quizás encontraría a alguien que estuviera presente día a día… Creo que lo llame idiota por pensar en ello, pero el solo me sonrió, y se despidió con un último beso… _

-lo siento eh arruinado tu camisa –articule luego de un intento fallido de esconder mi voz ronca. Eh intente mentalizarme que debía alejarme de él, pero no podía, extrañaba tanto el calor de su cuerpo que me importo poco parecer una niña caprichosa. El simplemente me regalo su risa, eh inmediatamente levante mi rostro, para encontrarlo divertido. Y me encontré con que no me interesaba que el se riera en mi rostro, ya que estaba observando cada parte de su rostro con admiración, con amor, con anhelo, como siempre lo había hecho al conocerlo.

-No has arruinado nada mi Bella Rudolf -y mis lágrimas fueron mayores, era realmente una idiota por romper en sollozos cuando escuche su manera de llamarme, pero era él, mi eterno amor estaba frente a mi después de 1 año y 7 meses, hablándome como siempre – pero deja ya de llorar, sabes que odio verte así, ¿estoy tan horrendo que te eh asustado y por eso lloras? –articulo con un tinte de diversión, broma y desesperación en su voz, para luego sonreír como si hubiese recordado algo, y con sus pulgares comenzó a tratar de limpiar las lágrimas, para luego dejar besos en el camino que habían dejado estas, el sentirlo tan cerca que me provoco cosquilleo y yo reía tenuemente. Con ese acto, hizo que supiera que estaba de vuelta, que todavía él era ese muchacho que invento cientos de razones por las cual yo debería darle yo una oportunidad. Pero solo una retumbo en mi cabeza…

_-Por que te amo –_dije en un susurro apenas audible, pero que al parecer llego a sus oídos, por que acerco su rostro al mió, dejando nula distancia entre nuestros labios, ambos sonriendo al sentir con ese sencillo acto que el amor que teníamos seguía como aquella primera vez…

….

**Bien buenas tardes, días o noches jeje como están? Espero que muy bien, mmm yo aquí dejando este One- Shot, un tanto quizás sin sentido, meloso y algo ¿dramático? Nahhh solo que esta idea la tuve un cierto día que ni recuerdo cuando fue, me senté y escribí hasta donde me salio, y el otro como tenia que despertar a mi hermano para que estudie, le hice el final, soy más irresponsable, por que en lugar de quedarme a estudiar me quede a escribir el final, aunque no se si quedo bien… =/ ustedes dirán ;D en fin estoy escribiendo desde una pc prestada que esta en mi poder desde hace unos dos meses creo, y los proyectos están en mi pc y no puedo continuarlo jeje tengo bloqueo, mmm sobre Litlle Love, eh estado pensando en su continuación ya la tengo hasta con el final pero ah eso le tengo que ajustar por que esta un poco groncho, solo tengo que sentarme a escribir y listo, de hecho ya tengo unos capitulos solo que ahora me … solo tengan paciencia, tengo que rendir 4 finales el mismo día y solo tengo dos meses para estudiar y no soy muy constante que digamos u.u,,, me fui que tengan Feliz Navidad, que las bendiciones caigan en ustedes y sus familias, y prospero año nuevo, que les traiga cientos de exitos… este one shot lo termine el 12 de enero pero recien ahora me deja subirlo **

…**Yhophy Welling Cullen…**


End file.
